Total Drama Beached
by ZedZedz
Summary: It's time for an all new season of TD! Chris and Chef are now hosting a new season at the luxrious resort island, Costa del Tesoro. They are once again, offering 1 million dollars to the teen that can survive the challenges, the cooking, and their competitors. Who will take it all? Find out now on Total! Drama! BEACHED! (SYOC CLOSED)
1. 0-1: Ad

Chris is seen laid on a pool chair next to a luxurious pool at a really swanky resort. The host with the most took a long sip from the fruity drink next to him, before turning to the cameras with his big charming smile. "Last season on Total Drama, we took Pahkitew Island by storm! In the end, Shawn pulled out a miraculous win, and joined Owen, Beth, Heather, Cameron, Zoey, and Shawn in the prestigious Total Drama Winners Circle! Now we're here on Costa del Tesoro, an all exclusive island resort! Here we're bringing in 14 people to compete for yet **another** 1 million dollars!"

The camera cut to Chris now standing in front of the aforementioned luxury resort. Just by a quick glance, anyone could see that this place was worth its weight in gold. Chris was now flanked on the left by a very attractive tanned woman who was wearing a cute hawaiian shirt jeans, her short curly hair bouncing as she moved. To his right, stood the ever intimidating and harsh Chef Hatchet. "And these are my co-hosts. The loveable Chef Hatchet, and the newbie, who is a representative from the Costa del Tesoro resort, Miss Bella Montero."

The woman next to Chris bowed toward the camera and smiled softly before speaking. "All of us at Costa del Tesoro Resort & Spa welcome the Total Drama crew with open arms. May the spirits of this island bring us a peace-"

Before Bella could finish, Chris shoved her out of the way of the camera and stepped back into the center of the frame. "Yeah, yeah, moving on. Now as much as we'd just **love** to bring back the contestants from the old series, we decided to freshen things up a bit! That's right casting calls are WIDE OPEN! We're looking for hot new talent from all you Canadian teens out there. Want to reach the level of infamy the old cast got? Want to cash in on that sweet sweet prize money? Do you have the desperation for fame that you'd be willing to do almost _anything_ to get that spotlight for even just a little bit?! Well then Total Drama Beached will be the show for you!"

A website url popped up on the screen as Chris continued to speak. "Go to this website below and fill out the application. Once you do that and send us a nice little audition tape, you'll be all set! Once we have 14 great contestants, it will be time to start…" The camera began to pan out, going further at the end of each word for emphasis.

"Total! Drama! Beached!"

* * *

 **Now for the fun part, the application! Please read all of the following rules before filling out an application.**

 **1) Submit all Applications via PM.**

 **2) This will not be first come, first serve. I have a set plan for the character roles and storyline. If your applied character matches the role I'm looking for, your character will be accepted and added in. If not, they will not be accepted. Them's just the breaks.**

 **3) I would like to challenge you all to create a new and original character for this. You may have a character you usually apply to these, but I implore you to branch out and try your hand at making someone new, if only to challenge yourself. Also when filling out your application, state what you'd want your character to do during the intro song after the audition tape. Failure to do so will mean your app will not be accepted.**

 **4) No obvious self-inserts, copies for characters from the show, or Mary Sues/Gary Stus. They just won't be accepted, so don't bother.**

 **5) If you wish, you may apply with a maximum of 2 characters. Only 1 of your characters will be accepted, but depending on how applications go, I might increase this so I will accept 2 characters from 1 author.**

 **6) When you apply a character you always run the risk of the writer, in this case yours truly, writing the character in a way you may not like or your character may be ousted earlier than you'd like. Unfortunately, this is just the way the cookie crumbles. You are all free to complain, but it won't change the story at all. Know what you are getting yourself into.**

 **7) The deadline for applications to be sent in will be 48-60 hours from the time this story is published. If I don't get a character that fills a role(s) that I need, I will fill them in with my own OCs, to get this story moving along.**

 **8) If your character is not accepted, you are free to send me a PM asking me why, and I will do my best to explain my reasoning behind not picking your character. I'm more than happy to help give advice and offer critiques.**

 **9) Most importantly, have fun making these applications! If you have any questions feel free to PM me them or leave them in a review.**

 **GENERAL**

 **Name:** (First and Last)

 **Age:** (16-18)

 **Gender:**

 **Pronouns:** (If your character is male He/Him/His. If your character is female She/Her/Hers. If your character is non-binary, list their specific pronouns here)

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Sexuality :**

 **Stereotype:**

 **APPEARANCE**

 **Skin Tone:**

 **Body Type:**

 **Hair:** (Include style, color, and length)

 **Eyes:** (Include color and shape)

 **Height:** (In feet)

 **Weight:** (In pounds)

 **Voice:**

 **Known Languages:**

 **Do they wear makeup?:** (If yes, what kind/how much?)

 **Extra:** (Beauty marks, scars, freckles, anything that doesn't fit under the above categories)

 **CLOTHING**

 **Casual:**

 **Sleepwear:**

 **Swimwear:**

 **Formal:**

 **Workout:**

 **Accessories:**

 **BACKSTORY & PERSONALITY**

 **Biography:** (At least 2 paragraphs)

 **Important People in their Life:**

 **Personality:** (At least 2 paragraphs)

 **Likes:** (At least 3)

 **Dislikes:** (Must be an equal number to their likes)

 **Strengths:** (At least 3)

 **Weaknesses:** (Must be an equal number to their strengths)

 **Biggest Fear, and why?:**

 **Type of people they would befriend:**

 **Type of people they would hate:**

 **Are you ok with your character being paired up?:** (Yes or No)

 **Type of person they would crush on:**

 **Why did they apply?:**

 **What will they do if they win the money?:**

 **Most Prized Possession:**

 **OC QUESTIONNAIRE**

(To be answered as your OC)

 **What's your strategy to win Total Drama Beached?:**

 **Do you want to make an alliance or be brought into one?:**

 **Do you have any big secrets no one else knows about?:**

 **Who is your fav previous TD contestant?:**

 **Who is your least fav previous TD Contestant?:**

 **List 3 fun facts about yourself not already covered in the application**

 **1 -**

 **2 -**

 **3 -**

 **AUDITION TAPE**

(Insert here)

 **UPDATE:** A copy of the application can be found in my profile! Sorry about that.


	2. 0-2: Cast List

Hello! Sorry for the wait, but the time is nigh. Here is the cast for Total Drama Beached!

 **FEMALES**

Aliyah Al-Masri, The Planner

Frita Dratch, The Debbie Downer

Gabby Diaz, The Champion

Isabelle Karpales, The Kosher Princess

Layla Stevens, The Actress

Maeve Clendening, The Nerdy Friend

Marisa Campbell, The Genki Gal

 **MALES**

Alex Smith, The Optimisitc Artist

Damien Moretti, The Brooklyn Tough Guy

Olly Thompson, The All-Around Awkward

Palmer Cleveland, The Explorer

Riley Polk, The Gossip

Seamus Robinson, The Hacker

Waldo Sandiego, The Invisible Teen

I apologize if you do not see your OC here, I actually got way more applications than I thought I would get and the final choices were really tough. But in the end, I'm happy with the group we have here and I stand by my decisions. If you would like the reasoning why your OC was not accepted, please feel free to PM me asking why and I will do my best to explain. This chapter will be replaced with more details on our cast come tomorrow and then I will begin work on the first actual chapter. Thank you again for all your submissions and the hard work you put into them. Take care!


End file.
